


just let go (as i crash into you)

by panicparade



Series: (it's so surreal) the way you feel [2]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies), Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Accidental Marriage, Fluff, Loki Feels, M/M, Protective Thor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-05
Updated: 2015-04-05
Packaged: 2018-03-21 09:25:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3686991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/panicparade/pseuds/panicparade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>That’s when he catches sight of it. The ring glints in the harsh bathroom lighting, blinding Thor momentarily.</p>
            </blockquote>





	just let go (as i crash into you)

**Author's Note:**

> Written for trope bingo - round 4.  
> Not beta read so there will be mistakes. sorry!  
> In this AU, Thor 2 hasn't happened.  
> Title is from Alive by Good Charlotte.

Thor wakes up to the sound of vomiting. As far as wake up calls go, he’s had worse – when you’ve spent enough time on the battlefield you learn you get used to the sound of soldiers moaning and throwing up in pain – but it doesn’t mean he has to like it.

He tries to go back to sleep by pulling the pillow over his head but even that isn’t able to dull the shriek of horror from the bathroom, the voice most definitely belonging to Loki. Within seconds Thor is on his feet, lurching as he feels the room spin around him. Odd. He’s never had this sensation before.

Massaging his temple, Thor moves stealthily towards the bathroom, trying to ignore the worry creeping up his back because there are _very_ few things that can make Loki scream like that. And he thinks the possibility of Loki happening upon one of Muspelheim’s legendary fire beasts on Midgard are quite low.

He peers around the door, missing Mjolnir’s weight in his hand as he wishes he hadn’t decided to leave her at Stark Towers. They were in the city called Las Vegas to celebrate what Tony described as “ _It’s my last night of freedom, big man. No more wild parties for me!_ ”

They had spent the night at the hotel bar, throwing back shots and downing bottles of vodka. Or at least Thor thinks he had, he can’t recall most of the night. All he remembers last is watching Loki laugh at something Steve said and feeling something burning in his gut at the sound.

“Loki?”

Thor’s sigh of relief at seeing no fire beasts, it’s not like he could have defeated one without Mjolnir, is cut short when he catches sight of the devastated look on Loki’s face. He rushes to crouch beside him, one hand reaching out to curve around Loki’s wrist.

That’s when he catches sight of it. The ring glints in the harsh bathroom lighting, blinding Thor momentarily. He raises his hand and stares at it, trying to remember when he started wearing jewellery.

“Do you know what this means, Thor?” Loki asks, waving his own hand in front of Thor’s face to show off the same kind of ring on his finger. His eyes are narrowed, the look on his face similar to when he tries to explain something to Thor that is “ _so easy! What can’t you understand, you oaf!”_

But Loki doesn’t need to explain this to him because Thor has seen these before, when Tony had taken Thor ring shopping along with him. What Thor _doesn’t_ understand is how he got married without remembering any of it.

“How did this happen?” Thor asks as he sits next to Loki. Their sides are touching, Loki’s skin is sweaty against his and Thor almost moves till he realises that they are married now and he has a valid excuse to touch.

Loki shrugs, making Thor turn his head sharply to glance at him because a speechless Loki is something he has never seen.

“I think,” Loki starts, twisting his ring around his finger. It’s mesmerising to look at, the gold spinning around Loki’s pale, elegant finger. “I think we had a little too much to drink last night.”

Thor snorts, jostling Loki who shoots him a dark look.

“I don’t know about you but if Asgardian ale cannot dull my senses then I doubt Midgard can do better.”

“Well something clearly did!” Loki snaps

And Thor has to admit that the fact he can’t remember most of last night shows that he clearly wasn’t in control of his senses. It makes him curious try more of that Midgardian ale, though he wonders if there are ways to do so without suffering the dizzying side effects.

At least he doesn’t look as pale as Loki does.

Thor takes a moment to look carefully at Loki, from the frown on his face to the slight trembling in his fingers. He wonders why Loki is so tense. Then he wonders why _he_ isn’t more worried about the situation they are in.

Marriage is considered sacred in Asgard. There’s a reason why there are only a handful of married couples within the realm. Eternity is a long time to spend with someone.

And yet, there’s no one Thor would rather spend eternity with.

Thor thinks this moment should perhaps hold more gravity, be enough to spin his world out of focus and make it realign in different coordinates but the reality is that Thor never expected anything else. _This_ is the honest truth he knows – he never intended to spend eternity without Loki at his side.

Explaining all this to Loki though, Thor knows that’s going to be a challenge. They are nowhere near as close they were before Loki let go at the Bifrost, a fact that makes Thor despair at his own blindness for never noticing Loki’s struggles. But he’s been making an effort ever since Loki started working with S.H.I.E.L.D as part of his punishment. At least not Loki no longer leaves the room when Thor enters, though they’re nowhere near close enough as Thor would like.

Thor can feel how tense Loki is and he curses the fact that this had to happen like this, with neither of them remembering how it happened and no idea how they’ll work through it. But Thor knows he’s in for the long haul, and _maybe_ , just maybe Loki is too.

If the fact that Loki still hasn’t taken off the ring is any indication, he’s staring at it, twisting it around his finger but not making any movement to pull it off.

This gives Thor a reason to smile, making Loki quirk his eyebrow and stare at him. There are many things Thor wants to say now, _it’ll be alright_ or _this is our second chance_ or even, _I’m not scared at all_.

Instead, he goes with.

“So, who’s going to tell Mother?”

 

 

 


End file.
